


Зелёный Человек

by EtoMaj



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj
Summary: Он лежит здесь, под землёй, уже много лет - так много, что потерял бы им счёт, если бы умел считать.(В подарок брату Кнедлю, у которого сегодня день рождения)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Зелёный Человек

Меж пяти вечно зелёных холмов причудливо извивается дорога, иногда по ней разноцветными жуками пробегают машины. Когда-то дорога была тропинкой, вытоптанной среди трав сотнями башмаков, потом её небрежно выложили камнем, потом его сменил зернистый тёмно-серый асфальт с аккуратной белой разметкой. Под ним лежит щебень, глубже - несколько слоёв почвы, а ещё глубже - каменная плита. Геологи, проводившие здесь разведку, сочли её материковой породой и дальше копать не стали, но они ошиблись. А узнай правду, не поверили бы.  
Плита образует потолок большой комнаты, широкой и низкой, с земляным полом и сплошными стенами без дверей. Здесь, в кромешной темноте, на жёстком ложе спит мужчина, ростом превосходящий любого из живущих ныне.  
Были времена, когда он гулял по земле, щекоча её босыми ногами, каждый день набираясь силы от щедрого солнца – столько, что тут же начинал раздавать её всему живому вокруг, и оно тут же пускалось в рост. Его волосы и борода курчавились, как буйная крона, лоскутный наряд играл всеми оттенками зелёного, а на голове он носил шляпу из морщинистой серой коры, украшенную осенней дубовой веточкой. Люди называли его просто: Зелёный Человек.  
Он лежит здесь, под землёй, уже много лет - так много, что потерял бы им счёт, если бы умел считать. Спит и никак не может проснуться, без солнца у него не хватает сил даже на это. Умереть он тоже не может, потому что бессмертен. Зелёный Человек не держит зла на людей, заперших и забывших его. Трудно всерьёз сердиться на тех, чьих лиц и имён ты давно уже не помнишь. Он видит странные сны, в которых люди то сводят леса огнём и железом, то тушат пожары и сажают деревья снова. Разные это люди или одни и те же, ему отсюда не разобрать.  
Иногда до него доносится музыка и голоса. Он знает трели всех птиц, но к песням, которые поют люди, привыкнуть не успевает – они меняются слишком быстро.

Однажды в первый день апреля по дороге между холмами ехали машины. Пассажиры болтали и смеялись, водители ворчали на спутников и спорили с навигаторами, а одна девочка лет двенадцати с обгоревшим на солнце носом достала вистл, купленный в сувенирной лавке, и высунулась с ним в окно автобуса.  
Эту мелодию Зелёный Человек узнал сразу, хотя вели её неровно и неумело - так пробует голос недавно оперившийся соловей. Да и как было не узнать, если именно этой песней, обманчиво нежной, другая смертная дева завлекла его сюда и погрузила в сон? Темницу придумали и возвели специально для него. Из любого холма он бы легко выбрался, но дорога обездвижила его, как замёрзшая река – снулую рыбу.

Из глаз великана потекли слёзы. Мокрая дорожка пролегла по щеке, по земляному изголовью, пропитала поля старой шляпы и нехотя поднялась по тулье. Дубовая веточка давно засохла, но на ней ещё оставался жёлудь - маленький светло-коричневый бочонок в сизом берете. От влаги он разбух, оболочка треснула с тихим: "чок", и наружу вылез сперва робкий корешок, а за ним - пара бледных листочков на согнутом стебельке.  
Узник приподнял голову. Проросток распрямился, развернул семядоли и выбросил на пробу пару настоящих листьев, слепо шаря корешком по земле.  
Спящий заскрежетал зубами. Молодой дубок вгрызся корнями в каменистую почву, добрался до подземного родника и смело попёр вверх, пока не уткнулся в потолок.  
Великан потянулся. Дуб тоже. Раздался грохот, и в темницу хлынул поток живительного света.  
Группа туристов из Новой Зеландии, проезжавшая по дороге в эту минуту, наблюдала, как асфальт перед экскурсионным автобусом вздыбило и разорвало на куски, а над дорогой зелёным фейерверком распустилось огромное дерево. Раздался ликующий хохот, похожий на гром. Одни люди онемели, другие кричали в ужасе, и только девочка с вистлом засмеялась в ответ.


End file.
